Cuando los demonios toman solos
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: ¿Será?...No, no, no puede ser...¿HIJIKATA-SAN?


" **Cuando los demonios toman solos"**

Maldita sea la hora en que a ese cliente se le ocurrió aparecer. ¿No podía haber llegado temprano en la mañana cuando andaban de vagos? Nooo~… tuvo que aparecerse cuando la noche estaba al caer con aquel pedido estúpido. "Mi mujer perdió un collar muy valioso".

¡Y una hostia!

Aunque al final sacó una buena pasta. Pasta con la que tuvo que huir para que los mocosos no le robasen la mitad.

Ahora se dirigía felizmente hacia el pachinko.

"Pachinko, pachinko, hoy sí que voy a ganarlo todo" pensaba mientras comprobaba el dinero en su bolsillo.

El fajo de billetes del tamaño de su puño le daba una satisfacción desmesurable, casi tan grande como la leche de fresa. Ah, eso sí, tenía que comprar unas cajas para la semana. Quien sabía cuándo aquella oportunidad se diese de nuevo. Además, cerca de la tienda estaba su bar favorito, y aunque es tabú darse unos tragos antes de apostar, aquel era sin dudas su día de suerte. Así que cambió de dirección y encaminó sus pasos tras la leche.

A esas horas no había demasiada gente rondando. Solo los vagabundos, MADAOS y uno que otro borracho. Sin mencionar a algún ladrón escondido bajo las sombras. Pero al demonio, idiota sería el mocoso que osase meterle la mano en los bolsillos. Perdería mucho más que sus bolas.

Atravesó un callejón que le servía de atajo y se detuvo a observar la vitrina de una librería por si caso la Jump se había adelantado. Decepcionado continuó su camino.

La risa burlona de algunos borrachos le llegó desde su bar favorito. "No se preocupen, Gin—chan se unirá luego a la diversión"

—Vamos _Oni-san_ tómate otra. —les escuchó decir entre carcajadas. —¡Pago yo! —

—¡Trraelaaa! —bramó una voz extrañamente conocida.

"¿ _Are_? Eso de ahora" Pensó deteniéndose en el camino. "Esa voz era…" atraídos por la curiosidad sus ojos de pescado muerto siguieron el barullo hasta la entrada del establecimiento. Allí lo vio, rodeado de botellas vacías de _sake_ , con la cara roja por el alcohol y gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras se empinaba otra ronda invitada de licor.

"¡HIJIKATA! No. Espera. No puede ser…digo…el no suele emborracharse así. Ciertamente cuando salimos a beber siempre terminamos pasados de tragos ¡Pero él nunca se ha encurdado el solo! ¿Qué pasó con el tipo serio? ¿Dónde está el personaje _cool_ del Shinsengumi? ¿Cómo vas a responsabilizarte por destruir los sueños calientes de todas las _fujoshis_ del mundo? ¡Tendrán fantasías de un Gin-chan todo rosa siendo violado por un borracho! Me has traumatizado de por vida. ¿Nee? ¿Hijikata-kun?"

Permaneció mirándole escondido tras la puerta. Viéndole protestar y quejarse con sus delirios de borracho. La dueña de la tienda se acercó preocupada, trayendo entre sus manos la décima botella de la noche.

—¿Qué pasa vicecomandante? No es normal que tome de esa manera. – preguntó entregándole la botella.

—¿Quién? —dijo entre hipidos. —Está equivocada _Oba-san_. Aquí no hay ningún Vicecomandante. Mi nombre es Hijikata Toushizou.

"Nooooo. Estás mal Hijikata-kun. Ese no eres tú. Ese es un personaje real que iba por ahí gritando _Yo soy el Shinsengumi._ Qué pretendes ¿quieres decir que todos eran una panda de borrachos? Sé que aún estás jodido porque pusieron a un tipo con tu nombre en el escenario con una guitarra haciendo movimientos plásticos en 3D. Pero no tienes que tomarlo tan a pecho. ¡Luego no te quejes de que los niños confunden tu nombre en el colegio!"

—¡YO SOY EL SHINSENGUMI! — "Ahí está" gritó en su mente. — ¡Let´s partyyyyy! —

" _Dameeeeeeeeeeeee_! Esto es plagio. Ahora síiiiiiiiii. Yo lo sabía. Ahora sí que nos cancelan."

—Espere Hijikata-san. —murmuró la propietaria. —No se ponga así. ¿Qué ha pasado? Usted siempre es tan calmado. ¡Ah, sí! Gin-san hoy no vino con usted. ¿Se pelearon o algo? —

Inmediatamente el aire se enfrió y cada uno de los presentes guardó silencio. La vos demoniaca del vicecomandante surgió junto al brillo azul asesino en sus ojos.

—¿Eh? — Gintoki la vio erizarse de puro terror mientras los borrachos se escurrían por las puertas y ventanas como babosas. Lento y resbaladizo. — ¿Quién dijo usted? —

—Hijikata-san. Por favor cálmese. — trató de alejarlo ella al verlo ponerse de pie y expulsarle el aliento a sake en el rostro.

—Usted se refiere a ese mal nacido de permanente con ojos caídos y mirada de pescado muerto. ¿Verdad? ¿Ese que se mete los dedos por la nariz para ver si se toca el cerebro a ver si sus únicas neuronas hacen contacto? —

—¿En…en serio? — la propietaria miraba alrededor, buscando una forma de escurrirse como el resto de sus clientes. Maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió preguntar.

De forma parecida se encontraba Gintoki. Solo que la curiosidad comenzaba a carcomérselo. ¿A qué venía esa actitud? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Por la forma en que la tenía agarrada parecía que fuese a golpearla. Sin embargo la soltó y calló sobre la mesa como un peso muerto. Con los ojos semi abiertos habló bajo y despacio. Murmurando un puchero.

—Descarado caprichoso. Primero se queja de que no tenemos tiempo para vernos porque no tomo días libres. Y cuando aparto tiempo él tiene el descaro de ni siquiera devolverme la llamada. —

"¿Eh?" pensó Gintoki.

—¿Eh? — dijo la propietaria.

—TRES DÍAS — gritó de pronto haciendo que la mujer casi cayese hacia atrás de la impresión. —gasté tres días de mi preciado tiempo. ¿Sabes todo el trabajo que debe haberse acumulado? ¿Para qué? Al final no llamó, no vino a verme, ni mandó un mensaje de texto como mínimo. ¿¡ES MUCHO PEDIR!? —

"¿Cóoooooooooomooooooo? ¡Espera! ¡Gin-chan no se enteró de eso!"

—A lo mejor no tiene celular. — trató tranquilizarlo la dueña de la tienda.

—¡Pues haber dejado una nota! —volvió a gritar.

—¿En el cuartel? —dijo ella un tanto sorprendida.

—SI SE METE A ESCONDIDAS PUEDE COLAR UN PUTO TROZO DE PAPEL… ¡PERO NO! Es muy rico venir a joder cuando uno tiene trabajo. Pero cuando no se va por ahí a meterse quién sabe qué cosa en el culo y se pierde. –

"Hijikata-kuuuun, Gin-chan no mete nada ahí. ¡El agujero de Gin-chan es de Gin-chan!"

—B…bueno… —

—Ja… — sonrió de forma malévola. —Pero ya veráaaaa. Deja que me lo encuentre de nuevo. Si tanto le gusta que le den por culo YA LE DARÉ YO POR CULO. –

—HIJIKATA-KUN. —le interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la frase. —Para de una vez. ¿Quieres arruinar mi reputación como protagonista de este manga? –

—Oooooh. Ahí estás porculador… hip —dijo arremangándose las mangas del kimono.

—Buenas noches Oba-san. —dijo Gintoki pasando olímpicamente de su compañero apoyándose en la mesa del bar. —Disculpe por todo esto. Él ha tenido un muy mal día en el trabajo y no se le puede hacer caso a sus desvaríos de borracho. ¿Ne Hijikata-kun?—

—¿A quién llamas borracho, infiel? –

—Habiendo dicho eso. Espero que lo dicho aquí quede aquí. – comentó poniendo unos cuantos billetes grandes (sacados de la cartera que sigilosamente le robó al vicecomandante) sobre la mesa. – Vamos andando Hijikata-kun. –

Dijo agarrándolo por la cadera y subiéndoselo al hombro. De la misma forma que se carga a un saco de patatas. Tendrían que discutirlo. Pero sería en un lugar más privado. Solo que en el transcurso de todo el trayecto el vicecomandante ni dejó de forcejear con aquella voz quejona ni soltó la última botella a medio vaciar.

—Suéltame cretino. No te vas a librarte esta. TE CORTARÉ. –

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas Oogushi-kun.

* * *

 **Ayumi-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer! Probablemente le haga una segunda parte, estoy segura de que todos quieren saber qué hará Gintoki con el pobre Hijikata.

 **LadyOper:** Kyaaa! me encantó tanto este fic de Ayumi-chan que ahora le estoy haciendo un Doujinshi. La carátula del fic es la portada del Manga ^^. Cuando esté terminado se los haré saber.

Nos vemos *v*)/


End file.
